Happily Ever After?
by Elfinium
Summary: Assumpta didn't die, but that doesn't mean all is plain sailing for the priest and the publican. I don't own the rights to Ballykissangel or the characters I just borrowed them for a while. If you have the time, please review. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Assumpta didn't die, but things are not all plain sailing for the priest and the publican.

* * *

Fitzgeralds was quiet. Not unusual for this time of year. Assumpta busied herself stacking shelves, cleaning, anything to keep her mind from drifting to Peter.

You would have thought things would have got easier since their declaration. He loved her, my god, he told her often enough. Finally she had everything she'd spent the last three and a half years longing for… almost.

When he held her in his arms everything drifted away, the tiredness and the loneliness seemed things of the past and they were, but something was missing.

Lost in her own thoughts she drifted into the kitchen, not noticing the dark haired young woman quietly open the door marked accommodation.

* * *

Peter was beside himself. He'd never wanted to get to Fitzgeralds so desperately. Staying at Brendons' had provided the decency of living space both he and Assumpta needed whilst the gossips found something else to occupy their tongues. However didn't stop Peter spending every spare moment with her, she was after all technically his boss. He remembered the slave auction and admitting to Father Mac 'She owns me.' Never a truer word had been spoken. Now he had a letter in his hand that gave him licence to show her how much.

"Assumpta!" He shouted as he burst through the door then stopped in horror as a pair of earnest brown eyes looked up into his.

"Jenny?"

"Oh Peter!" She gushed, "I am so happy!"

"Bu…?"

Before he could finish Jenny crossed the distance between them, threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmly against his, just as Assumpta opened the door.

"This is not what it looks like." He began, untangling Jenny from around his neck.

"Don't tell me, she was feeling faint and you had to give her the kiss of life?" Assumpta sniped.

"Funny… I can explain." Those green puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah yeah." With a final furious look at the both of them Assumpta turned on her heels and stormed back into the kitchen.

Peter ran a desperate hand through his hair.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" He said, wanting to go after Assumpta but painfully aware of how many times he'd rejected Jenny.

"As soon as I heard I got the first flight across. I knew you would come to your senses, if I just waited long enough, gave you some time. And you did!" She clapped her hands excitedly like a little girl.

"What are you talking about?" Peter tried to take in what she was saying but ninety percent of his attention was on the kitchen door.

"Leaving the priesthood? You have left haven't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Now we can be together."

Peter felt as though he'd been slapped.

"Jenny." He pleaded.

"Yes, my darling." She pressed forwards, but Peter was ready for her this time, he held her shoulders gently keeping her at arms length.

"You're not going to run away again are you?" She said suspiciously.

"I'm not." He replied, holding her gaze. "But I can't talk about this right now. I need you to give me some time, can you do that?"

"Haven't I given you enough?"

"We will talk, just not this minute!" Peter tried to keep the frustration out of his voice but not successfully enough.

Jenny lowered her eyes. "When?" She almost whimpered.

"Give me an hour, go for a walk, get settled in, anything, but please one hour?"

He handed her a room key. She took it unquestioningly.

"I suppose an hour isn't going to make much difference." She said with false brightness. "Will you come to my room?"

"No, I'll meet you outside." Peter moved quickly towards the kitchen door. An icy glare of dawning realisation followed his departing back.

In the kitchen Assumpta was assaulting the floor with the mop. She couldn't honestly remember the last time she felt this angry, even when he'd told her he was leaving, there could be nothing between them, and even then she hadn't felt this burning fury. But it wasn't just anger, it was jealousy, longing and her own frustrations. In the last six months he'd held her, kissed her hair, her cheek, his touch sending tingles through her, but nothing more than that, their lips had never met. If she moved for more intimacy he backed away. The rejection had been eating away at her and she only just this moment realised it.

From experience Peter took a deep breath before turning the handle.

"Assumpta?" he said quietly.

"All recovered is she? Loosened her clothing and made her comfortable?" She spat without even looking at him.

"I didn't know she was there." He said quietly.

"Attached to your face?" The floor took another battery.

"I can understand why you're upset, but she ambushed me!"

Deep within Assumpta there was a small part of her amused at the memory, Jenny hanging from his tall frame as he held his arms out with a look of shock on his face. It was soon quashed by a return wave of irritation.

"Making up for lost time? Take off that collar and they are all over you. The Casanova of Bally K. You'll be giving Enda a run for his money."

Assumpta knew she was being unreasonable but she just couldn't stop. The hurt in his eyes caused her to wish she'd bitten her tongue.

"You know I love you." He said gently.

"Don't." She growled, her eyes flashed angrily as she turned on him." Don't you dare!"

"What have I done now?"

"Use those words as if they excuse everything."

"At least I use them, at least one of us does." Peter knew he shouldn't be goaded, but this was unfair.

There stared at each other, Assumpta unusually speechless.

He wanted to get away. With Jenny and now this he couldn't guarantee to keep his temper.

"Peter!" Assumpta called out as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

An hour later he was walking by the river with Jenny. He'd spoken barely a word as he'd ushered her out of town conscious of prying eyes. He was aware she kept glancing towards him, waiting for him to speak.

"Peter?" She said quietly.

Involuntarily he thought of the last person to say his name. He shook his head, he had to concentrate.

He stopped, turning towards her.

"It's been years. Why would you come back, I thought I explained?"

"You had feelings for me, powerful feelings, you told me. They don't just go away. The only thing between us was your collar and now it's gone, there is no reason…"

He interrupted. "Jenny, you shouldn't have come."

"I think I'm beginning to see that." She replied.

They continued walking.

"Why her and not me?" Jenny asked evenly.

"Who?"

"Don't treat me like an idiot, Peter. The landlady of the pub. It's her you left the priesthood for isn't it?"

Peter nodded slowly. "I didn't mean for it to happen." He half laughed. "If two people are meant to be together then no force on this earth will keep them apart."

"And you think that's what it was."

"I do, I don't. It's very complicated." He realised it sounded trite but how could he explain.

"She was just in the right place at the right time."

"No! That definitely isn't it. Assumpta is…We are… I love her, I could never let her go." It was the best reason he could give.

"And you didn't love me? You let me go, pushed me away."

Peter paused for a moment. "It wasn't that… I was very fond of you."

"But not love?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't think so, no."

* * *

Assumpta glanced towards the door for the hundredth time that evening.

"Expecting someone Assumpta?" Brendon said teasing.

"No. I am just extending my normal welcome." She said tersely.

"I thought Peter was working tonight?"

"Shut up Brendon."

"There it is, feel the love." Paidrig cut in.

They were spared any more affection as Jenny opened the door.

Assumpta fixed a cool smile as the other woman took a bar stool, Peters' usual seat.

"Glass of white wine please." She said, smiling brightly.

Assumpta poured the wine, her stomach churning. If Jenny was here, where was Peter? He should have been working tonight and he'd never let her down before, in any way.

"It's lovely to be back." Jenny gushed. "And to see Peter again. Being in Ireland has really agreed with him."

She glanced at Assumpta, checking for a reaction. The two barflies held their breath.

"He's happy here." Assumpta said.

"I suppose, but it's not his home is it, not his roots. And it must be difficult especially after his decision. I know Peter and he can't stand to disappoint people, eats away at him. Then he leaves."

Assumpta felt physically sick.

"He talks to me of course. When he was our curate we were very close friends. I understand him." Jenny sipped her wine, her eyes on Assumpta.

"I didn't think Priests had those kinds of friends?" The words were simple, but each one held the weight of an anvil.

"We had a very special relationship. We still do." Jenny finished the rest of her wine. "I'll be getting off to bed now, early start in the morning."

Assumpta returned Jennys' gaze dagger for dagger.

As soon as the woman was out of sight Assumpta looked to Brendon.

"I will look after the bar, and if you aren't back I will lock up. Would you like me to be on the inside or the outside?"

"Just don't drink me dry." She snapped, grabbing her coat and heading out into the night.

* * *

To Assumpta it seemed an age that she was pounding on Brendon's door. Perhaps he wasn't here? She was just about to turn away when the door opened.

Peter still had shower wet hair, he looked vulnerable, like the young man she'd picked up in the rain the first day he arrived, that seemed a lifetime ago, before she knew what was to come.

"Assumpta." He said visibly tired. "I know, I should have been there tonight. I just didn't think you'd want to see me. If you've come for round two, could it wait until tomorrow, I can't do this right now."

"I haven't come to fight Peter, I wanted to apologise?" He raised his eyebrows. Opening the door he let her come inside.

"I, err, overreacted earlier and I want to say that I'm sorry. Oh and that you're an eejit and I should have broken that mop over your stupid head." The words seemed to rush over themselves.

"You do understand the meaning of not fighting don't you?" He said seriously.

"Will you ever bog off?"

"It's no good you coming up here trying to sweet talk me." He was grinning now. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair. "We both said things that we shouldn't have done. I'm sorry too."

Assumpta clung to him like a life raft.

"There is something else?" He asked. "Assumpta, what is this really all about?"

"You're not going to leave me are you? You don't think you made the wrong choice?"

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"Well it's just that you never… you've never even tried to…" Words failed her, how could this be any more humiliating.

"Jenny and the kiss?" He said saving her.

"You've never even tried to kiss me." There, she'd said it. It made her feel like a jealous twelve year old girl but it was done. No going back now. "I thought, you know, when the annulment came through, perhaps it was because I was another man's wife, the married woman and the priest, but still every time we get close you back away. I don't understand."

"You've never kissed me either." He tried to lighten the mood.

"You're the man!"

"I've been promoted."

Assumpta wasn't sure what to say, surely he wasn't going to try and ignore this.

"You remember that night in Niamhs kitchen?" He was guarded as he asked.

"Vividly."

"So do I. The way you looked at me. You were disgusted, with me, with yourself. It was horrible."

"I was shocked!"

"You may have given up guilt, but guilt hasn't necessarily given up you." He was trying to be gentle.

Assumpta looked into those green eyes and felt she was drowning.

"I never wanted to see that in your face again." He continued. "I didn't want to be the one to cause you that pain."

"But…"

"I tried to be as affectionate as I could, but there was a line. I was just careful not to go over it."

"You stopped you? And you didn't think about me in this?"

Peter sighed. "I only thought about you. I couldn't put you through it."

"But when I was free?"

"I was still a priest, albeit one off the road."

"_Was_ a priest?"

"That was what I was coming to tell you this morning before you bit my head off. I had a letter today. It's the approval I've been waiting for to release me from my vows. I am now officially out of the god bothering business."

Assumpta took a moment for it all to sink in. "So now you're free too?"

"I think you're getting the idea."

"There's something I have to tell you." She said suddenly serious.

"You've changed your mind and you're running off with a rabbi?"

She tapped him playfully. "No! You were right what you said earlier, there are three little words that I've been lax in saying. It's just I've never felt… like I do now… and wanted to say… I…"

Peter dipped his mouth towards hers, their lips barely met gently sending tremors through them both. He brushed her lips again causing her knees to buckle, as a wave of longing rushed to her head.

"You're shivering." He nuzzled her ear.

"So are you."

He kissed her again, deeper, the pressure of his lips against hers sending her further into oblivion.

Trying to breath, Assumpta sighed. "I just wanted to say I…"

"This time Assumpta Fitzgerald, you do not get the final word." He whispered, deftly finding her mouth again. "I already know."


	2. Chapter 2

Niamh sat on the barstool grinning intently at Assumpta who was deliberately giving all her attention to one spot on the bar.

"You'll wear it away." She said eventually.

Assumpta ignored her friend.

"So?" Niahm said eventually.

Assumpta polished harder. "So what?"

"So is he a good kisser?"

Despite herself Assumpta blushed.

"Will you ever bog off Niamh?"

"I know something has happened. You're almost glowing…"

Assumpta moved to the other end of the bar, she was just grateful there were no other customers.

Niamh wasn't about to let her off the hook and followed, a look of devilment on her face.

"What does he look like naked?"

"Niamh!" Assumpta said.

"Don't Niamh me! As your closest and oldest friend it is your duty to tell me!"

"It is my duty to do no such thing Niamh Egan. And besides, I didn't think you approved!"

Niamh waved a hand dismissively. "You know I was only angry because he couldn't take Kieran's christening… and it was a shock... My friend the priest seducer… I had no idea you even… but anyway now I have gotten used to the idea and I want more details…"

Assumpta stopped wiping the bar and tried to give her friend a stern look, but a smile kept trying to force itself onto her face.

"I have not seen him naked." Assumpta said.

"But you have kissed him?" Niamh pounced on the unsaid in an instant.

Assumpta raised her eyebrows a millimetre causing Niamh to squeal in delight.

They both turned as the door opened, like a couple of naughty schoolgirls.

Jennie eyed the two women warily.

"Did you have a good day?" Assumpta asked. Now that things between her and Peter were more secure she'd actually began to feel a little sorry for the young English woman. God knows Assumpta, of all people knew what it was like to be obsessed with the ex priest. How many times had he gently let her down, moved away, run away, she knew exactly how painful it was. If the roles were reversed would she be here trying to regain his affections? Assumpta didn't honestly know, she hoped her pride would have prevented it… would have allowed her to let him go. In her heart she wasn't so sure.

"Yes, I've been out walking." Jennie said simply.

"We have some beautiful countryside." Assumpta said.

Niamh looked between the two women. This was awkward, and she wanted to get back to questioning Assumpta.

"Are you staying in Bally K long?" Niamh asked with false brightness.

"I think I will stay a while longer." Jennie replied.

"Oh… Um… Good." Niamh managed with a half glance at Assumpta. Her friends face was unreadable.

"If you don't mind, I think I will go up to my room, it's been a long day and I would like a lie down before dinner." Jennie gave a cool smile and turned to go up the stairs.

"Do you think she heard?" Niamh hissed as the young woman was barely out of earshot.

"Heard what?" Assumpta asked.

"About you and Peter and the K.I.S.S.I.N.G.?"

Assumpta rolled her eyes. "She's not Kieran. I'm sure she can spell.

Half way up the stairs Jennie had indeed heard and definitely understood. She paused for a moment to blink the tears from her eyes. Sighing slightly she continued on her way.

"Evening Father." Donal said automatically as he passed Peter on his way to Fitzgeralds.

"I've told you before Donal, it's just plain Peter now."

Donal stared slightly confused. "Ah yeah, right of course."

Peter was continuing on his way, when Donal caught him up.

"Um… I was wondering Fa…." He stopped as Peter raised his eyebrows patiently. "Ah yes… I was wondering about, you know, now that you're not a priest… if you know anything about… you know?"

Peter looked slightly aback. "I may need a little bit more information than that."

Donal squirmed. "It's about… you know…" He glanced about nervously. "Women!" He said conspiratorially.

"Women?"

"Women."

"It's not as if they send you a handbook when you leave the priesthood Donal. I'm probably about as confused as the next man."

Seeing Donals crestfallen look, Peter sighed.

"What's the problem?"

"So how is he coping, you know with not being a priest?" Niahm asked taking a sip of her coffee. They had retired to the kitchen so that Assumpta could be cross examined properly.

Assumpta shook her head. "I'm not sure he's noticed the difference, I'm thinking of putting a confessional in the corner. People can't seem to get their head around it. He's always running off here to do something, or someone's coming in to ask his advice. There are days I can't get near my own kitchen."

"It's his nature, I don't suppose he can help it. What about Father O'Connell, doesn't he mind?"

"Doesn't seem to. Not that we see very much of him in here."

Niahm laughed. "Not like the last priest, couldn't prise him away from the place, but of course now we know why."

Assumpta ignored the teasing. "Father Mac on the other hand is absolutely furious, so every cloud has a silver lining."

"I'll bet! I thought he was going to explode when Peter refused to leave Bally k!"

"You're not the only one. Peter thought he was going to have another heart attack. You could hear them arguing from here, and I had the T.V. up full blast."

"Stubborn." Niahm said.

"You're telling me. It must be something they teach them at priest school."

"I meant Peter."

"So did I!" Assumpta stared over her cup. "I told him it would be better if he went away, even for a little while. I even offered to go with him…"

"You didn't tell me that!" Niahm interrupted.

"If you recall, you weren't speaking to me at the time?"

Niahm looked suitably abashed but she was saved any further embarrassment as Peter stuck his head around the door. He stopped suddenly.

"Hello Niahm." He said cautiously.

Niahm smiled. "Don't look so worried, I'm not going to hurl a cup at your head."

Peter relaxed slightly. "Wrong tack Niahm, Assumpta has my reflexes lightening sharp these days."

"Hey!" Assumpta said crossly although she was secretly pleased that her best friend seemed to have finally forgiven Peter.

Telling Niahm had not gone exactly as Assumpta would have liked. Unlike almost everyone else in the village, Niahm and Ambrose to some extent had absolutely no idea that something was actually between her and Peter. Niahm had seen the signs, heard the gossip, even issued warnings, but when it came down to it she never truly believed that Assumpta could tempt Peter away from his vocation. Add to that the personal slight that Peter wouldn't be conducting Keirans' christening and you had a very angry Niamh.

It had taken some time before Assumpta had managed to talk her around. Peter, desperate not to make matters worse, had just tried to stay out of her way.

There was a noise in the bar.

"Is someone in?"

"Donel." Peter said quietly. "He wants a chat."

"See what I mean?" Assumpta said to Niahm.

Peter looked between the two, confused.

"Anyway," He said eventually. "I'll keep an eye on things out here."

"Good." Said Niahm with a mischievous smile. "Then we can talk about you in here."

Peter gave an exaggerated look of terror. "I'll shut the door."

As the last customer left, Peter began to clear the tables.

"You really have to work on that wiggle." Assumpta said, taking the cork from a bottle of wine.

Peter glanced behind him. They were struck by a feeling of deja vue as they held each others gaze, both remembering a time when moments like this would have been so painful but so sweet.

"And have you swooning all over the place?" He said grinning.

"Be still my beating heart." She sniped back pouring two large glasses.

"I'm glad you and Niahm have made up."

"Yeah." Assumpta said taking a sip. "I knew she'd come around eventually. She's a romantic at heart and not knowing what was going on was killing her!"

Peter continued to clean up. "You know its more than that, it hurt her badly."

Assumpta walked around the bar and handed him a glass and made herself comfortable on a stool. "I know." She said.

Immediately Peter put the glass on the bar. Taking Assumptas' he placed it next to his own.

"Hey? Are you starting a temperance movement?"

"I wouldn't want you to spill it." He said.

Assumpta was suddenly lost in those green eyes as he moved towards her. His lips found hers as she pressed against him. They kissed urgently, drinking each other in.

"I have been waiting to do that all day." Peter said as they paused for breath.

"Mmmm." Assumpta agreed as she planted tiny butterfly kisses along the line of his neck. Peter closed his eyes and held her tighter.

She pulled his face back towards hers for another long passionate kiss.

"Assumpta..." Peter murmured.

"Mmm?"

He moved back to allow some space between them.

"What's the matter?" She asked as he visibly tried to regain control.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing?"

"It was just getting a bit…" He said, faltering.

"A bit what?"

Peter blushed slightly. "Heated… you know."

She looked confused for a moment, and then realisation dawned. "Oooh!"

"Oooh." He mimicked sarcastically.

Assumpta laughed and handed him his drink. "You look like you need this, or would you prefer I threw it over you?"

Taking the proffered glass Peter grimaced at her.

"Ahem!" The discreet cough from the stairs made them both jump.

"Jennie?" Peter said uncomfortably.

Assumpta slid from the stool and resumed the cleaning, one eye firmly on the intruder.

"I… err, I'm sorry to interrupt but, um, I seem to have slept right through dinner. I wondered if I could get a sandwich… but if it's too late?"

"It is very late..." Assumpta began. "Peter was just leaving…"

"But I'm sure we can get you something." Peter interrupted. "What would you like?"

"Oh anything that you have. I am really sorry."

"I'll bet you are." Assumpta muttered under her breath. "Cheese alright?" She said with a warmth she did not feel.

"Yes, yes anything that will be fine."

"Of you go then Peter, one cheese sandwich for our guest."

The ex priest seemed reluctant to leave the two women together.

"I'm sure Jennie must be starving." Assumpta said as she nudged him towards the kitchen.

The English woman settled herself on the bar stool so recently vacated by Assumpta. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"You both seem very happy?" Jennie said breaking the silence.

When Assumpta didn't reply Jennie turned to face her rival.

"I know you're together. Peter told me."

"Did he now." Assumpta said.

"He needed someone to confide in."

'And I was feeling sorry for her.' Assumpta thought ruefully.

"Ah well, it was good a fellow countryman just happened to be around then." She said out loud.

"How did it happen?"

Assumpta looked into the apparently innocent face, but those eyes glittered dangerously. Had she ever been like this? When Peter was giving his attention to another woman, had she ever looked so… murderous?

"How did what happen?"

"You and Peter." Jennie gave a hollow laugh. "I mean, was it already going on when I was here last, when you so kindly brought the key across? I never dreamed it was so he could run back here to you!"

"Now just a minute! It wasn't like that at all!" Assumpta spat angrily, just as Peter arrived with the food.

"Thank you Peter." Jennie said brightly, hopping from the barstool. "I'll just take this up to my room, I don't want to be a gooseberry." And smiling sweetly and made her escape.

"Everything all right?" Peter asked slowly.

"Somehow I don't think so." Assumpta growled.

The next morning Peter arrived to find Fitzgeralds still locked up. This wasn't unusual in itself. Peter fished in the pocket of his jeans for his key as two men approached him.

"Father Peter Clifford?"

Peter looked up amiably.

"Just plain Peter." He said automatically.

"But you are the Peter Clifford who was formerly a priest in Ballykissangel?"

Something caused the hairs on the back of Peters' neck to stand up.

"Is there a reason why you want to know?"

The second man pulled out a camera, Peter blinked as the flash blinded him.

"And this would be the pub owned by Assumpta…" The man consulted a notebook. "Assumpta Fitzgerald, the married woman who tempted you away from the priesthood?"

"Who are you?" Peter said angrily.

"Liam O'Doul, Cilldargen evening news. Would you care to comment?"

Peter finally managed to get the key in the lock. "No. I wouldn't. Somehow I don't think I would come out of it very well." He snapped before slamming the door.

As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he could just make out the figure of Assumpta curled up in the armchair. She was still wearing her pyjamas.

"You wouldn't believe the cheek…" He began before noticing the haunted look on her face.

"They have been calling since six o'clock this morning." She said in a small voice. "I had to take the phone off the hook. Every newspaper from here to Limerick."

"There were men outside…" Peter said.

"They want to know what kind of evil bitch seduces a man away from god."

"What? They don't know anything!"

"They do Peter." She met his eyes for the first time. "Someone has told them everything."


	3. Chapter 3

"My mother always told me the wisest woman in any village always runs the shop." Liam O'Doul said leaning slightly across the counter.

Kathleen smiled despite herself and patted her hair. "Then your mother was a very wise woman herself."

The jangling of the door interrupted any more sweet talk as Brendan sauntered in. He eyed the journalist suspiciously. O'Doul nodded a greeting and waited until Brendan was further down the shop.

"I was just wondering errr?"

"Kathleen."

"Kathleen." O'Doul smiled. "Would you ever know that Kathleen was my favourite sisters' name?"

Kathleen simpered. "So what brings you to Ballykissangel?"

"The truth be told Kathleen, I am looking to check something out. Someone has contacted my newspaper about a woman in your very own Ballykissangel who's been going round seducing priests. I ask you, what ever next!"

O'Doul glanced at the shop keeper, checking she'd taken the bait.

"So you're from a newspaper then, is it a famous one?"

"Oh Kathleen, with something like this I could go national… but, I'm not sure there's anything in it…"

"Well." Kathleen said leaning forward conspiratorially. "I'm not one to gossip, but it wasn't an Irish priest you know, if it had been an Irish priest, it never would have…"

"I'll have some chewing gum as well please Kathleen." Brendan interrupted.

Kathleen straightened up. "It's right there in front of you." She snapped.

"And a packet of aspirin… they are behind you." Brendan replied.

O'Doul moved out of the way and began to inspect the birthday cards.

Turning, Kathleen took the packet and placed it theatrically in front of Brendan.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Yes Kathleen." Brendan beckoned her forward. "I would think very carefully about what Father Mac is going to say."

"Father Mac?"

"Meaning, if it comes out that Father Mac couldn't keep his curate on the straight and narrow it is going to be front page stuff. And Father Mac is going to take a very dim view of anyone who had been fuelling the fire?"

Kathleen looked horrified as the full implications of the scandal, and her potential part in it hit her.

Seeing he had made his point, Brendan smiled broadly, picked up his paper and tapping it once on the counter, tucked it under his arm and left.

Peter waited nervously in the bar as Assumpta got ready upstairs. He tried bottling up, but his attention wasn't really in it, every time the stairs creaked he would jump to his feet.

Eventually she appeared straightening her sweater over a floral skirt. Ignoring him she moved towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked as she reached for the bolts.

"I'm opening up, what does it look like?"

"Assumpta! What about the press?"

"Their money is as good as anyone elses."

Her hand still on the bolt, Peter placed his own over hers and brought it to his chest.

"Assumpta, you can't just pretend this isn't happening."

She stared up into a face full of concern.

"I can't let them stop me earning a living either. I have a business to run." She said.

"What can I do to help?" Peter asked gently stroking her fingers.

Assumpta was incredulous. "Don't you think that you've done enough?"

Now it was Peters turn to look surprised. He let go of Assumptas' hand. "When did this become my fault?"

Placing her hands on her hips Assumpta tossed back her hair. "Now let me see, who could have possibly let the press know that there was a story even to be had here?"

"You think I told them!" Peter was shocked.

"No, I don't think _you_ told them, but we both know who did!"

"Who?"

Assumpta shook her head. "Let's see. An old flame turns up from England to claim a man she obviously idolises only to discover that he doesn't feel the same way… I'm guessing she is going to want to get her own back."

The bolt was pulled back angrily, Assumpta bent for the one at the bottom.

"You think Jennie would do this? Why would she? I can't believe that." Peter said.

"That is the trouble with always seeing the good in people." She said straightening up. "Sometimes you can't see what is under your nose."

"Even if it was Jennie… and I still don't believe it… how is it my fault?"

"You had to confide in her, you had to make yourself feel better, confess!" She almost spat the last word.

Peter lowered his head, "She was upset, I had to explain, I was trying not to hurt her."

"Oh and a grand job you've done there. Now she is going to hurt us."

Assumpta flung open the door, only to find Brendan standing on the other side.

"Assumpta." He said cheerfully, before taking his place at the bar.

"Stout Brendan?" Assumpta asked as she walked to the pumps.

"Please 'ssumta. Oh in case you're interested there was some bloke talking to Kathleen in the shop, I have a feeling it may have been about you two."

Peter and Assumpta exchanged a look.

"I'll just go and get the noose set up ready then shall I? Peter said humourlessly.

"Oh, I don't think he'll get very far with her… I reminded her how passionately Father Mac takes media attention, especially of the negative variety."

Placing the pint in front of the school teacher, Assumpta smiled. "I think that one will be on the house then."

"Don't mind if I do." Brendan replied taking a mouthful. "Now would you both like to tell me what's really going on?"

"So what can you tell me about the priest?" O'Doul asked wearily. The photographer had left him to it and now he felt very much the outsider. He wanted to get some kind of confirmation before he went to the editor with this story but no-one seemed to be prepared to say anything. He was sure he'd get the whole story out of the nosy old bat in the shop but she'd clammed up. It was like the mafia this place. The more people didn't speak, the more he was sure they were hiding something. Now he was trying two likely lads who he hoped were as bright as they looked.

"Oh he's a nice fella right enough, isn't that right Liam?"

The one in the baseball cap nodded enthusiastically. "Great fella, used to be a monk."

"A monk! Really?" Now O'Doul felt he was getting somewhere. "So he met the landlady of the pub in church?"

The two men laughed riotously.

"What's so funny?" O'Doul asked.

"Assumpta in church!" Liam said as they both collapsed again.

"So this Assumpta, she's not a churchgoer then?"

"No." Donal said, the two suddenly serious.

"So how did she meet the priest?" O'Doul asked.

The two men looked at each other. "I don't think she knows the priest, do you Donal?"

Donal shook his head.

"So you have never seen them together? You didn't suspect them of having a relationship?"

Liam laughed again. "Assumpta and a priest!"

"She can't stand the clergy." Donal added.

O'Doul pinched the bridge of his nose. He would kill whoever sent him on this wild goose chase.

"Thank you for your time gentlemen." He said eventually, before deciding it was time for a well earned pint and at the same time see this supposed temptress for himself.

"Have you thought it might have been Leo?" Siobhan said carefully.

The rest of the barflies looked at Assumpta expectantly.

"Not Leo's style." She said polishing a glass. "He wouldn't give a story like this to someone else."

"True." Paidrig agreed. "When I was a news hound…"

"Yes Paidrig, we all remember." Siobhan interrupted. "But he might be looking for a little revenge of his own?"

Assumpta shook her head. "Why now? Why not before the divorce, or before Peter was free…? It doesn't make any sense."

"I would have made a better story." Paidrig said.

"The only person in Ballyk who has a grudge is Jennie." Assumpta said as she polished harder.

"It's got to be the girl." Brendan agreed.

"And you've sent Peter to talk to her? Was that a good idea?" Siobhan asked.

Assumpta shrugged. "He insisted. Can't imagine that she would do such a thing, he wants to ask her for himself."

Siobhan raised her glass. "You have to admire a man who'll stand by his principles."

"Jennie?" Peter called as she got off the bus from Cilldargen.

"Peter! What a nice surprise!"

Falling into step beside her, they began to walk across the bridge.

"I have to ask you something." Peter said stopping to face her. "And I need you to be completely honest with me."

Looking up into his earnest face Jennie nodded.

"Jennie… there is a journalist in the village… there have been phone calls to the pub all day…"

"What does that have to do with me?" Jennie asked innocently.

"They want to know the circumstances of me leaving the priesthood."

Peter searched her face, looking for any sign that she might be involved.

"And you think I told them?"

The hurt look on her face was enough for Peter to wish himself a million miles from this conversation.

"I don't know what to think…" He said. "But I need to know it they didn't get the story from you. They take these things very seriously here. This could make life very difficult for Assumpta… for us both."

Jennie fixed him with an even gaze. "I would never do anything that would hurt _you _Peter, you should know that."

"You didn't do it?"

Jennie held his gaze, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you can ask me that, I thought we were friends."

"We were, we are." Peter said. He felt a new wave of guilt. Not only had he rejected this girl because of his vocation, she'd seen him throw it all away for Assumpta and now he was accusing her of betraying him. He couldn't blame her if she had caused all this.

"I suppose Assumpta wants me out of the pub?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"It might be best…"

"I don't suppose I could stay with you? My flight isn't for another week and I don't know anyone else…"

Peter ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think that would be a very good idea… I'm already imposing on Brendan as it is… and there is the matter of Assumpta…" He could just imagine the fireworks if she thought he and Jennie were under the same roof.

"I will speak to Assumpta. If you didn't contact the newspapers then there should be no reason for you to leave. I'm sure she will understand."

As they walked back to the pub Peter wondered how on earth he was going to get around this one.

O'Doul opened the door to the bar with a slight feeling of trepidation. Talk about walking into the lions den. A few regulars raised their heads. He noticed the two lads in the corner, they raised their glasses in his direction, and a group of locals huddled around one end of the bar. None of them had been prepared to say a thing, it was as though nothing had ever happened.

"A pint of your best please." He said slapping a note down on the counter.

There she was, the woman at the centre of this whole story. He had to admit, she was attractive in a wholesome Irish kind of way, not the femme fatale he'd been expecting.

The whole bar had hushed as if expecting some kind of explosion.

"I'll need more than that, stout, bitter, whiskey…?" She asked in a way that suggested he'd better make his mind up, and soon.

"Pint of lager." He said quickly, "And a whiskey chaser."

The drinks were deposited on the bar.

"So you would be Assumpta Fitzgerald?" He tried as an opening gambit.

"That's the name above the door." She said folding her arms and leaning back.

The locals took a sudden great interest in their drinks.

"I don't suppose you want to give me the inside story?"

Assumpta didn't move. "What story would that be?"

The two stared at each other defiantly.

"I have enough to go to press… You're obviously a beautiful woman, I just thought you'd like to give your side of it." O'Doul said.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." She said.

O'Doul met her gaze, this was not a woman who was going to be charmed easily.

"The story about you and the priest. I know Father Clifford left the priesthood for you, and I can understand that. Surely you want to give your side of the story?"

"Pint Assumpta!" Paidrig called from the end of the bar.

"Excuse me, I have customers to serve." She said with a false smile, and then she was gone.

"You've done what?" Assumpta asked again.

"She didn't do it Assumpta. You can't throw her out if she's innocent."

That little boy face, as if she'd caught him raiding the biscuit tin.

"And you believe her?"

The regulars were all gone and Peter stood alone to face the wrath he knew was coming.

"What else can I do? She's stood in front of a priest and said she knows nothing about it…" Peter was tired, but he realised he's said the wrong thing the moment it was out of his mouth.

"It may have escaped your notice but you are not a priest any more?" She said with icy calm.

"I'm not… but to her…"

"And to you apparently."

"No… I… Assumpta, you are being unreasonable." He ended lamely.

"Unreasonable am I?" She said furiously. "Let's see how unreasonable I can be? You are barred; what's more you're fired. I don't want to see your face around here until you have decided what's more important. You can't be a priest and my…"

"You're what? What am I? Staff? You're dirty little secret? You were the one that got so upset about it all coming out. I am trying Assumpta, I am really trying, but if you don't want me around then what am I trying for!"


	4. Chapter 4

Both Peter and Assumpta suffered a sleepless night. No matter how hard he tried to close his eyes Peter had tossed and turned, his impatience and anger coming back to haunt him in the way he had spoken to her. No wonder she had pushed him out into the night and slammed the door in his face. He would have given anything to take back the words.

Assumptas' restlessness had a similar cause. She tried to stay angry, she knew where she was with anger. But all she could see was the pain she had caused him. It wasn't his fault, deep down she knew that. It was hard for him to change how other people saw him, how he saw himself and she had struck at the one nerve she knew would be the sorest. How many times could even he find forgiveness for her, had she pushed him too far this time?

For both of them the night seemed to go on forever.

The next morning Peter was resolved to go to Fitzgeralds and apologise. The sense of loss was too much to bear. If it meant he had to swallow his pride then so be it, he couldn't let her go through this alone.

Assumpta fidgeted with her sweater and glanced at the clock for what must have been the hundredth time. As soon as one of the regulars arrived she would go to find him, tell him how sorry she was, beg… well perhaps not quite that far, but all she knew was that she had to see Peter as soon as possible, once she saw him it would all be alright. Trust none of them to be in early this morning. Normally Paidrig would be demanding coffee, Brendan a breakfast bun, even Siobhan would be demanding something to eat or drink, were this a normal day when she wanted to get on. But today the silence of the bar rang in her ears. Finally unable to stand it any longer she decided to close up. Peter was more important.

Throwing on her coat, Assumpta opened the door to the street. She stopped in her tracks. There he was, standing outside Hendleys, hands in the pockets of his jeans, staring straight at the pub.

For all the world it was as only the two of them existed. Their eyes locked across the street as Bally K went about its business. For each of them there was nothing else. Peter took a step forward, just as the dark blue soft top pulled over to the side of the road. The slam of the car door broke the spell.

"Isn't this a touching scene?" Leo said with more than a tinge of sarcasm.

Assumpta looked at her ex husband in surprise. 'What on earth is he doing here?' She thought, her mind racing. Glancing back to Peter she was shocked to see the anger and almost disgust in his face as he glared at Leo. Without a further word, the ex priest turned and stormed off along the street.

"Ah…Peter!" Assumpta called, but if he heard her he didn't respond.

"Bad time?" Leo asked jovially.

"What do you want Leo?" Assumpta asked wearily as she hung up her coat.

"What? I can't come and see my old Scotia once in a while?"

Assumpta raised and eyebrow.

"Ok, ok." Leo said producing a newspaper from under his arm. "I take it you haven't seen this then?"

From the front page Peter looked towards the camera. He seemed normal, as though caught in mid conversation as he unlocked the door to the pub.

PRIEST AND PUBLICAN PASSION the headline screamed.

"That's the best they can do, it makes you want to cry doesn't it?" Leo said.

"So that's it? You're here for the story?" Assumpta said crossly.

"What do you take me for Assumpta?"

"Well aren't you?" Her eyes flashing with anger. "The other journalists didn't think it was worth coming down here, what are you going to do, give it from the jilted husbands' point of view!"

"I'd hardly need to come down here for that would I?" Leo shot back.

Taking a breath he continued in a more level tone. "Did you not wonder why none of the other papers came? Why they didn't run it?"

"Not news, not interesting, a waste of time!" She snapped.

Leo laughed. "This is Ireland sweetheart or have you forgotten. A priest breaking his vows, that's big news, big juicy news that people are going to want to get their teeth into."

"So why?" Assumpta asked.

"Because when I got the lead about this story I called in some favours, spoke to some people, told them it was all lies, a fabrication, basically did all I could to stop it going to press."

"You did that… for us? Thank you." Assumpta said in amazement.

Leo leaned across the bar, his anger visible. "I didn't do it for you. Do you think I want everyone in the country to know that my wife left me because she was in love with a…priest?"

"It… it wasn't like that…" Assumpta began lamely.

"It was exactly like that!" Leo spat. "I was just the booby prize, the second choice, not the man you actually wanted, the one you dreamed about, the one you couldn't leave no matter how unavailable he was, you had to be here just to be near him."

"Leo I…"

"You what? How many times did you go to meet him when I was working upstairs? When I was trying to make you happy? What was it? Little romantic meetings under the bridge perhaps, is that where he took you, or perhaps here under the same roof you lived with your husband, in one of the rooms, or here across this bar!" His fist slammed down on the woodwork making Assumpta jump involuntarily.

Her eyes flashed in temper. "How dare you!" She growled. "Nothing, and I mean nothing happened while we were together… nothing even happened while we were still officially married! You know Peter, he would never do something so… so… wrong!"

"Oh he wouldn't? If he is so saintly why didn't he go back to England rather than coming between a man and his wife, why didn't he just go _away_!"

"He could have gone to another planet but it wouldn't have stopped me loving him!"

They both stopped, breathing heavily with the effort.

Leo straightened his jacket.

"That's a word I never thought I'd hear you say." He said almost calmly.

"I do love him Leo… Do you think I would have done that to you, honestly, if I had any control over it? I love him more than anything in the world; I can't imagine life without him."

Leo nodded slowly. "Then he is a very lucky man."

Jenny watched the scene on the street from her bedroom window. She almost smiled, this was too perfect. Grabbing a sweater she tiptoed quietly down the stairs. How to get out without anyone seeing her? She could hear the raised voices from the bar. As much as she wanted to stay and listen, she needed to find Peter, she had a feeling that this was her chance.

She found him by the river Angel throwing pebbles into the water with a force she didn't think she had ever seen in him before.

"Careful." She said softly, "You'll be giving the fish concussion."

Peter glanced briefly in her direction, then bent to pick up another handful of stones.

"Now is not a good time Jenny." He said without looking at her.

Leaning against a tree Jenny watched him for a moment.

"I'd say this was a perfect time, you seem…upset. Do you want to talk about it… friend to friend?"

Peter sighed. "I don't really… but thank you."

"It's just I heard Assumpta talking to a man…"

Peter said nothing.

"They were discussing the newspaper article. I suppose he is a _friend_ of hers, he was promising to help. She seemed very grateful, so surely that is a good thing, that she has someone to turn to?"

The barrage on the water increased.

"Peter… why are you torturing yourself, this isn't your fault? I hate to see you like this. Perhaps you should think about getting away for a while… until it all dies down?"

"And where would I go? Where should I go? To leave Assumpta to deal with this alone?"

"She isn't alone… she has her friend. You would probably be doing her a favour, getting out of the way… you could come and stay in Manchester, be with your own friends?"

Peter turned slowly to look at her, his face a mask.

"Peter?" Jenny said.

He said nothing just continued to look at her.

"Peter?" She said again.

"It was you." He said. There was no anger or malice, it was a simple statement as if he had asked her to pass the salt.

Jenny laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the person who started all of this, the one who went to the newspapers… that person was you Jenny."

She laughed again, shifting uncomfortably. "I told you I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Not me, no, but you would hurt Assumpta, and that's the way the story read, woman seduces priest. Jenny how could you?"

"Because it should have been me!" She burst out suddenly. "You had strong feelings for me! I told you there would be others, a next time, but I thought it would make you realise that I was your first love… I was the one!"

"So you came here to destroy my life!"

"No. I came to make you see how much you needed me, that this life was… was a fantasy… not the life you wanted. You can't make it work here, in England we could be ok. No-one would care, but here, it's a crime almost. Why would you stay here for that?"

"For Assumpta."

"She has turned you against me. It's me that you loved. I know it. If we could just get away from her… from here, you would see, it is me that you love!"

Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry Jenny, I don't love you."

"You love me!" She shouted, her fists clenched. "You can't see it because you are under the spell of this… this place. You love me, you know you do, and deep down you know it."

The Peter Jenny was used to would have blushed, dodged the subject, even run from such confrontation, instead he stood with a look of complete assertion.

"Jenny. Thank you."

Assumpta woke to a strange scraping noise. She lay there in the dark listening for a moment, trying to work out what was happening. Eventually she pulled back the duvet and made her way to the window. Throwing up the sash she looked down to see the top of Peters head as he stood in front of the window to the bar… scraping."

"What…" She said. "Are you doing?"

He looked up at her and Assumptas' heart skipped a beat. 'How does he always have this affect on me?' She scolded herself.

"Nothing, go back to bed." He said simply before returning to his task.

Putting on her dressing gown Assumpta crept down the stairs. Fumbling with the bolts she opened the door, to find Peter still scraping at the window.

"How can I go to sleep with you making all that noise?" She said stepping out into the street.

The word was partially removed, but Assumpta could see from the remaining letters that it was something very unpleasant.

"I wanted to get rid of it before you saw it." Peter said apologetically. "I can't imagine who would do something like this."

"I can." She said, taking up a sponge and helping to wipe away the paint.

Peter smiled slightly. "Is this going to be a sermon on the evil influence of the church?"

"Not tonight." She replied.

They cleaned in silence until the graffiti was gone.

"A drink?" Assumpta asked. "It's all the thanks you'll get."

Peter nodded.

In the bar Assumpta poured a large glass of wine for them both.

"Peter… I wanted to explain… about Leo."

"You do not have to answer to me Assumpta."

"I know, it's just he had some information… about where the story came from…?"

"Jenny Clarke."

Assumpta looked into her glass. "I'm sorry Peter."

"Why?" He said taking a large mouthful. "You were right all along."

"I take no pleasure in it." She said sadly.

"I do."

Assumpta gaped, her glass halfway to her lips. "You do?"

"It's out in the open now. We don't have to hide, or pretend. If we can get through this we can get through anything, and for you I would go through anything."

Putting down her glass Assumpta moved towards this gentle man.

Taking his cheek in her hand she gazed into those hazel eyes.

"I know I can be difficult, I get angry, frustrated… I don't know, sometimes the feelings just overwhelm me."

Peter smiled slightly. "I'm not arguing." He said.

Despite herself Assumpta smiled. "You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"

Peter lifted a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "When did you ever opt for the easy way?" He asked playfully.

"I love you Peter."

The words hung in the air. The first time she had ever spoken them out loud. Peter felt as though his heart would burst with the sheer joy of hearing them.

Before he could speak she pressed her lips gently to his. Increasing the pressure he kissed her back, pulling her towards him.

Breathless, they separated.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered.

"Never." He breathed into her hair.

"I mean tonight… stay with me."

Sensing his body stiffen she moved away, her hands still either side of his shoulders.

"Everyone thinks… anyway…" She faltered. "I don't want to be alone… but if you want to go…"

Peter smiled. "May as well be hung for a sheep as for a lamb? I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

There was awkwardness between them. Peter stood in Assumptas' bedroom his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched as if he wasn't quite sure what he should be doing. Assumpta busied herself, picking up clothes, straightening the bedclothes and chattering non stop about nothing.

"Um… I just need to go and…" She said indicating the door. Peter nodded.

"Make yourself comfortable." Assumpta said as she almost ran out of the door.

Looking around, Peter sat on the edge of the bed and began to take off his shoes. So this was Assumptas' place. Her things were scattered everywhere, this woman was untidy!

Lying back on the bed, he gazed at the ceiling. Was this how it was supposed to be? Not exactly overflowing with passion was it? Last nights lack of sleep began to creep upon him. Despite himself he felt his eyes begin to close.

* * *

In the bathroom Assumpta was in full panic. She looked down at her fleecy pyjamas. Sensible for the cold Irish nights but not exactly designed to make her irresistible to the opposite sex. Brushing her teeth she tried to think of a reason to go back into the bedroom and fetch something more appropriate. She could think of nothing. Her mind was filled with Peter, Peter in her room, Peter going to spend what remained of the night, in her room, with her. She tried to fluff up her hair, it was a mess and no amount of poking and primping seemed to help. Making a face in the mirror she finally decided that there was nothing else she could do. Having crept back along the corridor Assumpta stood in front of the door. She reached out for the handle and then changed her mind.

'This is ridiculous.' She scolded herself. 'It's Peter. You asked him to stay; now you are hopping about out here like a virgin bride on her wedding night.'

There it was. The little niggles that had been playing at the back of her mind. How would he react… afterwards? No sex before marriage. It was fundamental to his belief, the belief that she knew was still strong in him, even without the dog collar. But he was here?

'He's here because you asked him to be.' The annoying little voice of conscience whispered.

It wasn't right. Turning the handle Assumpta knew what she had to do.

As she stepped into the room she couldn't help but smile. Lying on the bed, still fully clothed, Peter was fast asleep. Taking a blanket from the wardrobe she looked down at him, he seemed so peaceful with such a contented smile on his lips. She kissed him lightly on the forehead as she tucked the blanket around him.

"Some seductress you are Assumpta." She said before climbing under the duvet beside him and turning off the light.

* * *

Assumpta woke suddenly. She lay there blinking for a moment. The blanket lay empty beside her. Sitting up she had a sudden realisation… it was late. She picked up the clock, it was very late. Muttering curses under her breath she leapt from the bed and scrambled for her clothes.

* * *

In the bar Peter was busy. There seemed to have been an impromptu breakfast meeting called. Brendan had come in first, a sly grin on his face.

"You were up and about _very_ early this morning Peter?" He said innocently.

"Um… yes… something like that." Peter had replied.

The older man continued to grin expectantly.

"Ah Peter… cup of coffee please, strong… black." Siobhan said as she bustled through the door. "No Assumpta? Is she alright?"

"We have the pleasure of _Peters'_ company this fine morning Siobhan." Brendan said pointedly.

Siobhan caught the grin. "Ah, then I suspect Assumpta is more than alright."

"Bless me Father for I have sinned." Brendan said winking at Peter.

Blushing Peter busied himself with the coffee machine.

"Why the strong black coffee Siobhan?" He asked hoping to change the subject.

"Sometimes you just need to get your strength up with a hit of caffeine, will you be having one yourself Peter?" She replied.

Peter blushed even harder, if that were possible.

"I know what it looks like…" He began.

"What does it look like Peter?" Brendan asked, pure delight at his friends discomfort written all over his face.

"Don't know what you mean Peter." Siobhan said taking the coffee.

"And a very good morning to you Assumpta!" Brendan said as the landlady appeared.

"Late night Assumpta? You look a little tired, not much sleep?" Siobhan joined in.

Assumpta looked to Peter who managed a shrug of apology.

"Now look you lot…" Assumpta began.

She was halted by the arrival of Paidrig. "What's the craic?" He asked settling himself on the bar stool.

"Peter has been here serving us all our breakfast." Brendan began.

"And Assumpta has been having a lie in." Siobhan added.

Paidrig looked slightly confused.

"Peter was here _very_ early." Brendan said.

"What… you two have been..." Paidrig was cut off mid sentence by Assumpta.

"Something to eat Paidrig?" She said forcefully.

"Please 'ssumpta."

"You… kitchen… now…" Assumpta hissed as she passed Peter.

Sagging theatrically Peter followed her out of the bar.

"You mean they finally…" Were the last words he heard as the door was shut behind him.

* * *

"We are never going to hear the end of this." Assumpta said, her hands on her hips.

"But Assumpta, nothing happened."

"I know that, and you know that, but they… they will imagine… well I can't even think about what they will imagine."

Peter put his arms around her. "It doesn't matter what they think. They will have their fun and then they will move on to something else. Don't worry about it."

Assumpta nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I went to sleep." He said into her hair.

"It doesn't matter." She raised her head to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Assumpta!" Paidrig shouted from the bar. "Someone to see you!"

Rolling her eyes Assumpta reluctantly released herself from Peters embrace.

"No rest for the alleged wicked."

The visitor glowered from across the bar. Assumpta was pleased that Peter had stayed in the kitchen to prepare Paidrigs' breakfast.

"Father Mac, what can I do for you?" She asked coldly.

"Perhaps you could explain this to me?" He growled, slamming a copy of the offending newspaper down on the bar.

"It appears to be a newspaper. I believe they are used for conveying information to the masses." She said.

"Very clever Miss Fitzgerald. I meant what is my ex curate doing on the front page under this… this…"

"Headline?" Assumpta added helpfully.

"If that is what you want to call it." The old priest snapped. "And if I am not mistaken, here is your partner in crime."

Peter stopped plate in hand in the wake of his former employers glare.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Father Mac asked, pushing the newspaper forward.

"I have to deliver… this." Peter said, indicating the sandwich.

"Good luck." Paidrig said under his breath as the plate was placed in front of him.

"You're going to need it." Brendan added.

* * *

"What do you want us to say? It's not like we invited them in to do a feature." Assumpta said as Peter returned to stand beside her. His arm unconsciously around her waist, a gesture Father Mac did not miss. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You could at least show some discretion." He growled in annoyance. "Or is that too much to ask?"

Peter began to move away, but Assumptas' light touch indicated that he had better stay where he was.

"This never would have happened _Mr_ Clifford, if you had left Ballykissangel when I asked you to." Father Mac continued.

"When you ordered him to you mean." Assumpta sniped.

"Either way, do you see now that it would have been for your own good, both of you?"

"We are doing just fine." Assumpta said, just as the half brick came flying through the window.

Everyone in the bar stood in stunned silence one moment, then erupted into frenzied activity the next as nearly everyone tried to get through the door at the same time. In the distance a group of boys of bicycles rode away jeering and laughing.

"Is everyone alright?" Ambrose asked as he ran across the street. "I heard breaking glass?"

"One of them was the Donnelly boy. I taught him a couple of years ago." Brendan said. "I don't remember his morals being so high and mighty at the time."

"There has been graffiti as well Ambrose, across the pub window." Peter said. "What is wrong with these people? Where does he live Brendan, I want to go and talk to this little…"

"Don't worry Peter. _I _will go and have a chat with young Donnelly." Ambrose interrupted. "Shall I send Niahm across, for Assumpta?"

Peter turned back towards the pub. "Assumpta I'm guessing is alright, but I think you might need an ambulance for Father Mac." He said.

"Father Mac! Was he hurt?" Ambrose said taking up his radio.

Peter half smiled and put his hand across the receiver. "He wasn't, but we've left him in there with Assumpta…"

"Ah…" Ambrose said carefully. "I'll leave you to deal with that one shall I?"

* * *

"I have never been spoken to in such a manner!" Father Mac was shouting at the top of his voice.

"Then you really should try getting out more!" Assumpta was shouting back. "I would start by getting out of my pub!"

"Now, Father… Assumpta…" Peter said, trying to calm the situation.

"That… that… harlot is… that is what you turned your back on the church for!" Father Mac pointed his finger angrily at Assumpta.

Peters' face darkened. "I have not turned my back on the church." He said with icy calm. "And I would thank you not to speak about Assumpta in that way."

Father Mac opened his mouth to speak but Peter interrupted him.

"Remember your heart Father. I know it must have been a terrible shock, the brick coming through the window like that, and persecution of someone in your community. In your role as Father of the parish no doubt you will be in a hurry to offer prayers for their enlightenment?"

Father Mac opened his mouth again, but there was something about Peters' face. The younger man had not spoken angrily; in fact he had not even raised his voice. But this was not the naive curate which Father Mac had bullied and pushed and hoped to remove as quickly as possible. This was a man defending something very dear to him, with poise and decorum yes, but no doubt remained that any abuse of his lady would not be tolerated.

With a final harrumph Father Mac stormed out into the street.

Assumpta felt the hairs tingle on the back of her neck. In fact the whole pub had fallen silent. Peter looked around at the shocked faces.

"Dustpan and brush Assumpta please." He said, "And I'll get this glass cleared up."

* * *

All through the remainder of the afternoon and evening Assumpta couldn't help glancing at Peter. Every time she thought of the way he dealt with Father Mac, took charge of boarding up the window, it didn't seem possible that this was the same man she had once dared to show them what he was made of… show her. He made her feel safe. It wasn't a 'you be the little woman and I will take over and be all brave and macho about it.' There was something about the quiet confidence, in complete contrast to her own fiery temperament that made her feel together they could face anything.

She was awoken from her thoughts by a discreet cough from the end of the bar.

"Assumpta… I wonder if I could talk to you."

The young woman looked so vulnerable. 'That doesn't mean that she is though.' Assumpta reminded herself as she stepped out from behind the bar.

"What can I do for you?" She asked guardedly.

"I wanted to let you know that I will be leaving tomorrow." Jennie said sheepishly.

"I see, well we can settle the bill up in the morning then." Assumpta said sharply as she turned to go.

"Um… I also wanted to say that I am sorry."

The landlady stopped as though frozen. Turning back to Jennie she tried to keep her voice low.

"You're sorry? You're sorry! You came here, caused all this trouble, you attacked me. People are throwing bricks through my window… actual bricks, I have had graffiti calling me goodness knows what painted across my pub. Worse still you hurt Peter. People who Peter has nursed through illness, bereavement, and eased their guilt over their sins have turned their back on him in the street. Never mind me; do you understand how that would feel for him? Do you?"

Jennie nodded, the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"You can't say that you wouldn't have done the same." Jennie said softly.

Assumpta gasped in surprise. "No I wouldn't! I would never have done anything which would cause Peter pain, we fought this thing for so long, it was driving us both mad. But as it happens, you've probably done us a favour."

Jennie looked up questioningly.

"It had to come out sometime, and it may as well be broadcast across the whole of Wicklow in one fell swoop. At least we have got it over and done with."

"But what about the brick?"

"People will get over it. Peter and I have good friends, and more importantly we have each other… "

* * *

As the door closed for the final time that evening, Assumpta pushed the bolts across.

"Well the end to another eventful day in Bally k." She said.

"You could put it like that."

Moving behind the bar, Assumpta leant against Peter's chest, allowing his arms to close around her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Never been better." She said. "I was thinking of getting some extra ventilation in the bar anyway."

He gazed into her big brown eyes and felt himself drowning.

"Best we get on with cleaning up this mess then." He said, making no move to let her go.

"The glasses can wait." She replied. "I'll do them in the morning."

It was almost a question, her eyes searching for a reaction.

Peters' mouth dipped to briefly meet hers.

"We'll both do them in the morning." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Peter. Are you sure about this?" Assumpta asked breathlessly.

"Uh huh." Peter murmured into her neck. His lips began to trace the line from her ear to her collar bone making her shiver with pleasure. One hand delicately traced patterns on the base of her spine.

Assumptas' eyes closed as she pulled him closer. If she didn't say something soon then she would never be able to.

"Peter." She said reluctantly pulling away.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gazed earnestly into her eyes. "I love you Assumpta, and you love me. But, if you want to wait then I will understand."

Assumpta couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "You think I'm worried you won't respect me in the morning?"

"Aren't you?" Peter asked.

She placed a hand gently on his cheek. "I'm hardly the holy mother Peter. I'm more concerned that you will regret it, that you will think you have done something… wrong."

"Weeeell." He said sitting on the bed. "Technically I suppose it is sinful. You're right, it's best that the church decides something like this. I mean, it's not as if we really know each other at all, is it?"

Assumpta caught the look of mischief. Pushing him backwards on the bed she sat across him. "Don't use your reverse psychology on…"

She giggled as he easily turned her over so that now he was above her.

"I know what I am doing." He said.

Gently he nibbled her ear. Assumptas' arms snaked around his back pulling him closer to her. His mouth found hers, insistently parting her lips in a passionate kiss. In an instant Assumpta knew she was lost.

* * *

Assumpta nuzzled closer into Peters shoulder. He lay on his back with his arm protectively around her, instinctively stroking her hair.

Raising her head Assumpta looked into his face.

"What?" He said without opening his eyes.

"Who said there had to be a what?" She said playfully.

Peter opened his eyes in a knowing look.

"I didn't know whether… you know, you'd know what to… someone who didn't…" She stopped.

"Did you think I came straight out of puberty with a collar on?"

"No… but…"

Peter laughed. "If you're about to give a critique, I would suggest now would not be the greatest time."

Resting her cheek on his chest Assumpta smiled. "I was just going to say it's another example of the church denying us the really good stuff."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

In the sleepy street a group of boys had gathered facing the pub. Scarves over their faces, they began to shout. Leaping out of bed, Peter put on his jeans and looked out of the window.

"It's that Donnelly lad and his friends." He said angrily. "I think it's time I sorted this out."

Pulling a jumper over his head Peter started towards the door. Assumpta was already nearly dressed.

They were halfway down the stairs when the barrage of missiles began. Rocks and bottles began to smash through the windows in the front of the pub.

"What are they doing?" Peter shouted.

"It's what I'm going to be doing when I get my hands on them!" Assumpta said, pushing past him towards the bar.

The boys had obviously decided to up the pace. Just as Assumpta reached the landing a lighted bottle filled with petrol exploded in the bar. Staggering backwards, the landlady flinched at the sudden heat.

"We have to get out." She yelled to Peter.

"Fire extinguisher?" he replied.

Seeing what he was thinking, Assumpta shook her head. She pushed him back towards the fire escape.

"Jennie." She coughed through the smoke.

"You get out. I'll go." He said pushing Assumpta towards the door.

Peter burst into Jennies' room only to find it empty. Pulling his jumper up to cover his nose and mouth, he checked the other rooms. Satisfied that no-one was in the building, he followed Assumpta down the fire escape.

Outside, the residents of Ballyk had assembled to fight the fire. A chain of buckets stretched from the river to the pub as villagers' ferried water into the flames. Peter immediately grabbed a bucket and was soon standing at the head of the chain throwing water into the bar. In the distance there was a sound of sirens.

People stood around aimlessly as the fire brigade finished dousing the flames. Peter stood with his arms around a shocked Assumpta as she watched her home smoulder.

"Is everyone all right?" Niahm asked.

"Look what they've done!" Assumpta said trying to fight back the tears. "How could they!"

"Oh Peter, Assumpta!" Jenniesaid as she got out of the taxi. "What happened?"

Peter felt Assumpta lung towards the English woman, he kept a tight grip.

"This is your fault!" She screamed. "You went to the papers, you caused all of this. You nearly got us killed!"

"It's not my fault that people are crazy here." Jennie replied. "I didn't mean for all of this."

She looked imploringly at Peter. "You must know I didn't mean any of this."

Peter was already staring past her as Ambrose approached. He was half dragging, half pushing the ringleader.

"Niahm, look after Assumpta." Peter said as he strode towards the boy.

"What did you think you were doing!" he shouted.

"Now Peter, calm down." Ambrose began.

"Calm down! I thought the Irish were a friendly people. Certainly that I had made friends here. But then I see this." Peter gestured towards the pub. "What have we ever done to you!"

The Donnelly boy looked up terrified. "It was a mistake… we didn't mean to." He said as his eyes filled with tears.

"You didn't mean to throw a bomb into a building where people were sleeping!"

"It wasn't me. I just told them to throw a few bricks, you know?" The boy said.

"I think things got out of hand, but young Mr Donnelly is going to become quite co-operative, aren't you? I'll round the rest of them up in the morning." Ambrose said. It was obvious that he had more to say, but wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"Ambrose?" Peter asked.

"The thing is Peter. The boy reckons someone paid him to do it." Ambrose said quietly.

Under the ferocious gaze of the ex priest the boy looked around in panic.

"Her… that's the one.. She told us to chuck a few brick, throw a bit of graffiti up, you know, just cause a bit of trouble, nothing serious."

All eyes followed to where the Donnelly boy was indicating, all eyes fell on Jenny.

"Well its pretty serious now isn't it?" Ambrose said leading the boy forward.

"Is this the woman?" Ambrose asked. The boy nodded his head miserably. "You're certain now?" The boy nodded his head again.

"I think you had better be coming with me Jennie." Ambrose said taking her arm.

"You're not going to believe him are you?" She laughed nervously. "It was nothing to do with me, I wasn't even here."

"Jennie! You did this?" Peter said incredulously. "You were so jealous that you would do… this!"

"Peter…" She said, the tears welling up in her eyes. "I…" But she couldn't go on.

Peter was expert at that certain expression which left the recipient in no doubt that it would be a sin should they not start telling the truth, he'd had years of practice.

"I just wanted to frighten her a bit." Jennie burst out. "I thought she would throw you out, or you would leave, go back home, run away. You always run away from trouble. It's your fault, why didn't you run away!"

"You thought I would run to you."

"She isn't right for you Peter, can't you see that? You have to understand I did it for your own good. They weren't supposed to start the fire. I never meant for that to happen."

Peter just shook his head as Ambrose began to lead her away.

With Assumpta snuggled in his arms Peter stared at Fitzgeralds in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Assumpta." He said.

"It's not your fault. You weren't to know that this was going to happen." She replied. "And look at it this way, the insurance will rebuild the place… and God knows it needed some work doing on it. Things will work out, trust me… I'm a landlady."

Peter rubbed a stray sooty mark from her cheek.

Suddenly it was as if a thought had struck him.

"Wait!" He shouted. Everyone turned towards Peter.

"I have something I want to say and I want everyone to hear it." The crowd paused as he caught his breath.

"Ever since the moment I arrived in this village there has been one constant in my life. The one person I could turn to at any hour of the day or night to help me or talk or just understand what it was like for someone so far from home. We were friends, that was it, friends. But, it soon became clear that what we had was stronger than friendship, it was a deep enduring love that no matter how much we fought against it, it would not be denied."

"Ah Peter I'm blushing." Brendan said smiling.

"Very funny." He said with a nod to Brendan and Siobhan "I have made many wonderful friends here. But that constant, that one amazing woman is Assumpta Fitzgerald."

Peter took Assumptas hand as she stood as opened mouthed as the rest of them.

Taking her other hand, he stood to face her. "She is the most bad tempered, argumentative, stubborn, sweetest, kindest, most precious person in the world."

He looked to the crowd. "And you would want me to deny a love like that? I can't do it, that would truly be the worst sin of all. I can't live without her; I could never, ever let her go… she is my life."

He gazed into Assumptas' eyes. "I'm sorry all this has happened. All I can tell you is that I love you."

"I love you too." Assumpta said.

Still holding her hands Peter sank to one knee. "Assumpta Fitzgerald. You already know that I have no money, no prospects, that I have a tendency to god bothering and for making dramatic gestures that embarrass you. Nevertheless, I am asking, would you please put me and everyone else out of their misery by agreeing to be my wife?"

Assumpta blinked around at the crowd. She looked down at the soot marked face of the man she loved and was completely unable to speak.

It seemed as though a whole village held its breath.

Eventually she managed to nod as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes?" Peter said as she nodded again.

"It's a miracle." Peter said getting to his feet. Assumpta is speechless… and she said yes!"

Lifting her in his arms, Peter spun her around as the crowd cheered.

"And they all lived happily ever after?" Assumpta said smiling.

"Everyone deserves a happy ending." Peter replied kissing the woman that was soon to be his wife.


End file.
